A Change
by Sonamae
Summary: Gaara had always seen Hinata as a friend of a friend, High school starts to stir up his emotions. But what happens when Hinata's life changes and her darkest secret is revealed. GaaHina. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Gaara? Honey are you awake?" a young women licked her finger with a sigh as she shoved his shoulder, but he didn't move. "Gaara don't make me do this." he was frozen solid in his sleep.

"Give it up HinHin, he's dead to the world and we both know that." Naruto scoffed, waving his hand in front of the red heads shocked face as Hinata shook her head and stuck her finger inside his ear.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Gaara shot up, scrunching his fingers inside his ear to remove his friends spit.

"Knew that would work." Hinata said in a triumphant tone, sitting back in her chair.

Naruto held in his laugh as Gaara grabbed tissues from a nearby box on the desk and scrubbed inside his ear. "Hyuga, you're sick." he spat out, glaring at the girl dressed in all gray and bright red lipsticks she would never have touched on a normal day.

"Why can't you ever call me by my first name, Gaara?" she asked him sweetly.

"Because, _you_ hang out with me, I don't hang out with _you_." he barked, throwing away the tissue and ruffling his hair back into place in aggravation.

"Aww, he thinks we're bad people Hinata!" Naruto made a puppy face and hugged the girls arm. He wore his bright orange jacket with those ratty jean pants today, something only he could pull off.

"Why do you two constantly stalk me anyway?" Gaara asked them as he sat down at the ring of chairs set up in the empty classroom.

"'Cause..." Hinata replied to him sweetly, and she smiled and pealed Naruto off of her arm with a grin.

Gaara only rolled his eyes and stared at the two people in front of him, all three of them were in there first year of Junior High, Naruto and Hinata having just recently started showing up while he would sit in a classroom to think by himself.

He couldn't keep it in and sighed, buried his face back into his arms. "You alright, Gaara?" Hinata asked him, her hand placed gently on his shoulder.

"Just a little tired I guess..." he muttered toward her under his breath.

"How about some food then? I could go get us some, if you two are hungry I mean." she smiled lightly as always.

"I know I'm hungry! Here, get me something from the Ramen cart, you know what I like right?" Naruto said as he handed her a few bills.

"Sure, just grab me something, I don't care what." Gaara replied, waving her hand off.

"Alright, I'll be back soon ok you guys?" there was always that cheerful light around Hinata, she was always smiling. It made her bearable to be around next to Naruto.

Even if she wore nothing but gray, those pail eyes seemed to be full of light and it made it seem like she wore white and blues. Naruto sat in front of him with a sigh suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, Gaara." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What?"

"If... if I don't get into the same high school as Hinata... please take care of her for me, ok?" Naruto had a strange but very serious look on all of the sudden, but it vanished with a blink. Something Gaara had never seen on this hyperactive preteen.

"Sure... you know I will." they bumped their fists together and looked toward the ceiling in wait. Naruto eventually broke the silence.

"She needs to be watched over ok, always."

"I will, Naruto. Who else will hang out with me?" his blond friend laughed lightly and they rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Geez... High school already! My baby brother is growing up so fast!" Temari shoved Gaara to her chest as she huged him, sniffling a bit.

"Get a girlfriend already." she added on when she let him go, back to fixing his hair.

"Geez Temari! Just because your a senior doesn't mean you can mess with me now ok? I have everything under control!"

The red heads sister only rolled her eyes and ruffled her brothers hair back into the place she liked it. "So, what ever happened to those two kids who used to visit you when you were in 6th grade? You all made catastrophes!" she asked sitting down at the table.

"Hyuga moved... I think. And Naruto... I don't know about Naruto,I think he went off with some hippy group and some dude with white hair, I dunno he stopped writing." he groaned, grabbing a nail polish bottle and working on turning his fingers an even darker shade of black.

"Well, maybe you'll see them this year?" Temari tried sweetly.

"Sure I will."Gaara went back ignoring her.

"Temari, get your ass in here!" Kankuro yelled from across the house, something must have happened. Gaara rolled his eyes and finished off his nails in silence, breathing in the last of the polish smell before tightening the lid back.

He wore a black shirt with the words 'I am Hell' written in red and white that at the time of purchase had been a great laugh. Now on the other hand it was just something comfortable.

His baggy cut up jeans hung on his waist loosely, his old black tennis shoes topped of his net gloves he'd stolen from his sisters Halloween bag and black eye shadow to try to hide his severe sleepless nights. He blew dry his fingers as she tossed the rest of his belongings into his backpack and sighed.

"I am going to hate tomorrow... I can just tell..." he grumbled, grabbing his backpack from the floor and heading for the roof with a pack of cigarettes he'd stolen.

* * *

"Gaara! Come on you goth-ass-emo bitch! Get in the damn car!" Kankuro shouted from the front yard as he slammed the back door to his car. The one mentioned walked outside with a groan wearing the same clothes as yesterday and supporting the black ratty old backpack and biting off gummy bears heads in a plastic baggie.

"Hold on to your gay ass and I will!" he shouted back, walking slowly to the black pickup his brother drove as if every step would kill him. There were no good mornings between the two, just insults and laughter and snide remarks that came with a good few shoves into the wall.

They were still on a good brother relationship though.

When they arrived at the school, Gaara walked over to a bench after scrambling out of the pick up and sat next to a girl with a bowl cut that he thought needed to rethink her next haircut.

She was dressed in jet black, makeup all black and purple and emo bracelets all over her arms, over-doing the style he himself wore daily.

But she looked... familiar, _very_ familiar. She sat there with her backpack in her lap, playing with her fingers and her pail eyes almost as pail as her skin, looking down at her shoes.

"Hyuga?" he asked it on reflex, looking at this girl in a strange manner.

"Hmm?" she looked up quickly, as if afraid someone was going to hit her and blinked through her dazed fog. "Oh, hi..." she kept it simple. "Do I know you?" she said, finally standing. Her black shirt struck Gaara with a cord as he read it over on instinct.

'Screw this or Do this.'

Her legs were covered in long black nets that were almost hidden under a black rag skirt. Her chest and grown out plenty at least, if this was still her.

Her lips were painted black surprisingly, her eye shadow bringing out a lilac in her eyes Gaara had never seen before... maybe it wasn't her, he hoped it wasn't.

"6th grade, Hyuga, don't think to hard on it." Gaara leaned back on the bench with a wave of his hand, hoping she would catch on. Her eyes lit up.

"Gaara?!" he nodded as her arms swung around his neck so fast he thought he had gotten whip flash. "Oh Gaara!" her voice was watery, her grip tight. Something made he keep her in place, maybe it was the fact he was now 15 and had hormones, maybe it was her body pressed tight against his.

Or maybe it was because Temari was walking by.

He smiled and pulled her to his eye level. "What happened to you? You're... goth-tastic." he asked her, looking her over again. She looked at the ground in distaste.

"Oh. Father pulled me out of school... I had to beg him to let me back in... I kind of thought I was going to be a shut in." she said it simply, still perched on his lap and ready to go back to her death grip hug at any second.

"How have you been?" she asked him, succeeding in hugging his arm like she used to when she was younger.

"Me? Oh... I've been better." he said simply, moving over a bit for her.

She smiled and hugged him again, that light he was so used to back in her eyes. "I missed you so much... Niisan wouldn't let me send you any letters, he said you were a bad influence, just like Naruto." she whispered it softly as he stopped hugging her, she had such a hurt in her voice.

"Everything really alright?" he asked her, pulling her into his view.

She smiled nonchalant and nodded. "Everything's perfect, Gaara-kun." the first time she had called him _that _she had broken her finger and he had 'kissed it better'.

It made his heart scream in an odd joy to see her again, the pain was bitter sweet. He lifted her up out of his lap and stood up, holding her bridal style. "Come on, we have to get to class." he said, grabbing her backpack from her. "I'll walk you."

As it turned out they shared 4 classes together; Algebra Honors, some sort of Science, Accelerated Academics which was also the same time around lunch, and then Art.

First period he was separated from her though, as well as second. He had Guitar lessons and then English, she had some sort of Symphony class and then normal Orchestra. She played Violin, another thing she had to beg her father for.

Homeroom only lasted 15 minutes but they were still apart by then. By third they both had Algebra Honors and then fourth was their science where they sat right next to each other and droned on and on about how things had been.

Fifth class they had to go to there least favorite class; Accelerated Academics, a class where you actually had to think.

Afterwords was lunch which they shared together by block, sixth was English for Hinata and shot class for Gaara.

Seventh they both headed toward the Art class, and that was the best part of the day for both of them. They were close in every area of school, sure, but the school was still huge. Gaara had gotten used to the school already, even gotten in nice with plenty of the teacher.

All except for the Accelerated Academics teacher of course, that one he would never get used to. Coach Orochimaru.

Flat out freak he was.

He sighed and sat in Temari's car at the end of the day, reaching for a pack of cigarettes on her dash board as he readied his lighter. His sister, still not paying attention, never noticed him sneak a cigarette.

Before he could close the door though Hinata had grabbed his arm out of the blue, suddenly beside the car. "Jesus Hinata! What's up?" he asked her, she looked a little frantic as it were.

"Gaara I need a ride home!" she sputtered it out quickly, her hair ruffled and looking utterly out of place. Temari finally looked her over and unlocked her back door, shrugging.

"Hop in sweet heart, where to?" she asked in a warm voice, taking the cigarettes from Gaara fingers with expert ease. He really thought she hadn't noticed.

"Hey,I was gonna light one of-"

Hinata reached forward and took a cigarette from Temari's hand and lit it with her own lighter from her jean pocket. "Please just hurry up and go..." she muttered, inhaling deeply as she closed her eyes and sank into the seat further.

Gaara looked back at her, puzzled and dazed. "Are you smoking?!" she only nodded and ducked her head as they drove passed a boy with pail eyes and long hair, he was scanning the crowd and Gaara's skin crawled.

"Neji, should have known..." Gaara growled out as they went passed.

"Whose Neji?" Temari asked, handing Gaara her pack back as they drove around the corner. "And when you get lung cancer I topld you so." she muttered.

"He's my cousin...." Hinata said dryly, smoothing down her hair as she leaned over the seat to hug Gaara's arm.

"I'm guessing you don't like him then?" Temari asked, pulling out of the school zone and speeding up.

"More than not like him." Gaara said, ruffling Hinata's hair with a sigh.

"Let's just go." she said with a sigh, relaxing under his touch.

* * *

Gaara dropped Hinata's bag on his bed after swearing his friend could spend the night to both his siblings and plopped into his favorite arm chair inside his room. Hinata cuddled up in his lap quickly like a pet rather than a friend, chain smoking through two packs of cigarettes already, much to her friends distaste.

"When do I have to go home?" she asked him gently, turning slightly as she mumbled her words.

The friction of her bear legs against his jeans was driving him insane.

"Whenever your dad comes to pick you up." he said through a hazy voice, moving hair from his face.

"… Gaara are you high?" she asked him as she turned again, her legs spreading on top of his.

_'Think calming thoughts, think Kankuro and face paint, Temari in the morning, Orochimaru in a speedo... yea I went to far with that one.'_

"I'm not high. But I do suggest you put your smokes down, Hinata. You've had more than I do in a month." he said taking, the rest of the cigarette from her fingers. She sighed and nodded, leaning back against his chest.

"I missed you so much."she said it simply so he knew she meant it.

He just smiled and turned on a movie in his TV. "Can we go lay down? The chair is only comfortable for one." he asked her, lifting her up from under her knees as she rolled her eyes. She laughed and got up though, running over to his bed and plopping down on the sheets as she grabbed a pillow and clung to it. Gaara just rolled his eyes and followed her.

He crawled onto bed and felt her cuddle up in his arms, pillow in her own. "I'm tired..." and those were her last words throughout the whole movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara glanced at the clock on his bed side table with a groan. 10:31 at night.

"Hyuga... wake up." he gave her a gentle nudge with his shoulder and watched her practically twitch back to life.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" she screamed suddenly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Calm down Hyuga! Geez!" he took her by her shoulders to steady her and she snapped back suddenly with a sigh.

"Oh... sorry about that.... you scared me." she mumbled in a yawn.

"Hyuga..." he couldn't help but roll his eyes, then turn in bed before his face dropped, "Do you have a cell phone on you?" he asked her as she stretched her arms out in front of her. She nodded and pulled a small broken looking phone out, flipping it open.

"Yea, but no one's called me," she said gently, rubbing her eyes as she turned and caught a glimpse of the clock. "Oh shit! Daddy is gonna kill m-"

A knock came at Gaara's bedroom door as it interrupted Hinata's frightful rant, but not Temari's soft swift knock. Nor was it Kankuro's three knuckle tap he had claimed to be patented. This was an adult's hand beating on the thin wood that was his door, the size he knew all too well from when his own father was still alive.

He stood up hesitantly and stalked over to his door, pulling it open a few inches. Before him was a tall, overly strict looking and very pissed off older man, his gaze alone looming over him.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, looking up at the man and trying to hold his ground.

"I'm here for my daughter." he said as if it was the answer to everything, folding his arms over his chest. A boy stood behind him, his hair hanging down his back and a bored expression on his face.

Neji.

Hinata scrambled beside Gaara faster then lighting, her bags ready. The once bright glow had faded away to no glow at all, her head down and her things on her back. "I'm ready father..." she whispered, her voice afraid and stiff as if on auto reply.

Her father lifted up his hand and Hinata winced as if she was going to be hit, but instead he handed Gaara a card with a picture of the Hyuga seal on it. "The next time you decide to kidnap my daughter call me so I can know where to pick her up instead of having to track her down."

Hinata let out an inaudible sigh of relief, choking back her fear all over again. She walked to catch up to her father as he headed down the hall and gave a meek wave back to Gaara, no smile, her eyes unfocused on nothing just like when he'd first seen her.

Neji followed suit, watching his cousins every move as if he were daring her to step out of line in front of him or her father. "Stupid. Bastard." Gaara mumbled under his breath as they turned to corner. He went back to bed and shut the door with one of his shoes, anger and frustration ebbing off him.

The next morning Gaara waited diligently for Hinata during third, he needed to see her and make sure her scolding hadn't been too brutal. When she walked into the classroom she was adorn in a long sleeve shirt and leather trench coat, hiding away in the yards of fabric.

She walked over and sat right behind him, taking his hand from him and hugging it as he slipped it behind his desk toward her, silent comfort.

He saw she needed to talk to him, but knew she couldn't yet, not during class at least. He nodded to her and rubbed the side of her face when no one was looking, then turned around quickly and started working as the teacher stomped in. After class he waited on her, holding her hand when she finally slipped out and latched onto him.

"Are you ok, Hyuga?" he asked her in silence, ignoring the looks, his focus was on his friend. She shook her head but refused to open her mouth, a quiet shiver.

"What did he do?" she shook her head again and pulled him down the hallway, urging a conversation change.

"We need to get to science class, then go to lunch ok?" a gleam came back in her eyes and she smiled lightly. Her grip was warmer now, her glow was back. But he knew from experience she wasn't ok.

Gaara helped her with the notes, pinching her leg and making her 'epp' during class randomly to spite the fact she refused to talk about last night. His shoulder would be red by the end of the day with each punch she gave him, but he didn't mind. Hinata was his human contact.

When they walked up to fifth Hinata left her things by her desk and sighed quietly, rubbing her temples. "Gaara..." he turned around and looked up at her, still on his knees digging through his backpack for whatever it was he needed.

"Yea, what's up?" he asked her, tugging through the mess.

"Can I borrow your jacket?"she asked in a sickening sweet voice, one she used to give him when she would wake him up.

"But your wearing long sleeves and a trench coat." he replied, staring at her in an odd fashion. She bit her lip and tilted her head in a plead and he gave in with a shrug, wrapping her up in his over sized leather coat with a toll of his eyes. "You'll die of heat stroke." he warned.

But she only smiled as they both sat down as soon as the teacher walked in.

"Class, by now you've filled out the papers I've given you. So pass them forward." he stood at the front of the class, skin as white as copy paper. Purple eye shadows and liner, a tarnish white tuxedo on. Coach Orochimaru. The man of 'many talents,' they said. One of them was pissing off Gaara.

As he walked by taking the papers he smiled at some of the students, then stalked back to his podium to take role.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Cheua! Oh you bet I'm here!"

"Very well, Sauske Uchiha."

"Present."

"Tenten I saw before class, Rock Lee?"

"Present sir!"

"Good morning to you too... Hinata Hyuga?"

"Half awake but here...." she said in a lazy voice.

"Well welcome to the class my dear. Gaara Sabaku?"

"Yea, here as I'm going to be."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Yup."

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here." that boy was the one to watch for around girlfriend's, even if he didn't want them. The dark mysterious kind you didn't like even though you know you'd get along fine.

Gaara sighed and looked at the small class, willing the floor to open up and swallow him. "So, we have a full class today do we? Very good, I want you to pair up." Orochimaru said in a dull voice.

So everyone flung to their pairs like glue. Sakura sitting right next to Sauske, Tenten sitting in the same seat as Lee as she bickered at him to scoot over. Hinata sitting on Gaara's knee as she tried falling back to sleep.

And Kiba and Shino leaning on each others desks.

Orochimaru handed each group a slip of paper and went back to his desk as if nothing had happened. "I want you to fill the paper with words that symbolize the word 'trust.'"

Hinata fell back into Gaara's arm as he wrote, falling into a dream.

The lunch bell broke Hinata from her thoughts and she got up from Gaara's lap, hugging his side as she dragged him up. "I wanna sit on your knee again at lunch." she muttered in a soft voice. Gaara noticed the glaze over her eyes and nodded, knowing she was being clingy for a reason, he just wish she'd tell him why.

Outside at the lunch benches Hinata had managed to pry Gaara's legs apart and was now perched between his thighs, her legs crossed swiftly over each other as she ate. She was currently humming against his chest, twiddling with her fingers around her food.

"So... what did you need to tell me? And why did you insist on sitting between my legs instead of on them? You know that bugs me." Gaara asked her, rubbing her shoulders as he abandoned his lunch. Hinata just smiled and took hold of one of his hands.

"Your legs are comfy, and I wanna ask you something serious... can I move in with you?" she was stern and all together determined.

Gaara let out a sigh. "Hinata, how old are you again?"

"I'm 15."

"How old am I again?"

"You're 16."

"Did you ask your father?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't care, your house is closer to the school and I have to go back periodically for clothes anyway."

He sighed deeply, now he wanted her around but he knew it probably wouldn't fly too well with Kankuro... Temari would love it sure, but Kankuro wouldn't. "Why do you wanna move in? My house is a mess!" he asked her, looping his fingers with hers.

"Just 'cause." she said quickly, too quickly. Gaara thought for a moment, a quick snapping thought entered his mind and came out of his mouth before he realized it had.

"Oh only if you be my girlfriend for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata couldn't help but crack a grin. "Only if I get to be on top first time." Gaara couldn't keep it in and snorted his reply.

"You wish my little bitch." she laughed, rolling her eyes before hugging his neck.

"Yea, I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

And that started it. Hinata moved in, she rearranged everything, and was still his shy and timid friend all while being something more. The first time Gaara had tried kissing her she freaked out though and slapped him. After that got him an unnecessary ice pack and sat in his lap pouring over apologies.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-kun! Pwease forgive me." she held her finger in her mouth and gave the fake pout, he shook his head and gave in quickly.

"I told you already, it was no big deal. But I still expect to kiss you some time this century."

She laughed, that was the wonderful thing she did much more often now that she stayed at Gaara's house, laughed. She was still laughing with him, talking and being more open than before, amazing how much room she gave when she felt safe.

Gaara remember one day she had finally given in and explained why there were bruises all over her arms, though fading and yellow.

"Oh, these? Neji and I fought a lot." but she wouldn't go further until he had her pinned to her bed. "Alright, Alright! We spare and I get distracted! He never cares and beats the shit out of me ok!" her face was red then, red and full of anger that no one but me or Naruto might have recognized. Hidden under the folds of innocence she played off oh so well.

He let her get mad for a full five minutes before he crushed her under his lips until she calmed down. Any time Neji or her father were mentioned she freaked out and went psychotic on anyone, a kiss was a fine way to distract her.

Most of the time though she seemed to be in her own little world when it happened, other times she would shield herself from the world and lock herself in Gaara's closet until the sound of silent sobbing ebbed into nothingness. It drove him insane but he dealt with it, he was in love with her.

... Could he even say that, that he was in love with Hyuga? He felt compassion with her, for her, when she wasn't at the house he paced and waited until she had gotten home and smothered her in his affections. In truth he was like a puppy away from his master far too long, almost sick with worry.

It was pathetic, weak, and a sign of weakness.

But he loved it.

* * *

One day Hinata came home acting shifty, pulling at her lengthening hair.

"Gaara-kun, you still here?" she called from the bottom of the stairs, bags on her arms. She'd gone shopping again and was ready to drop everything at the foot of his bed.

"Yes, Hyuga. Come up here, I'm to lazy to undress you myself!" their favorite pass time was to have verbal sex to freak out Kankuro as much as possible before he retaliated.

They still hadn't gone past sleeping wear though, which Gaara thought was perfect for how modest Hinata was.

"I'm not in the mood," she droned out as she walked into my room, dropping the bags at the foot of the bed.

"What's up? You're never 'not in the mood.'" she couldn't look at him, not even the playful tone in Gaara's voice cheered her.

"Mmm... I saw Neji at the store today..."she said it meekly, rubbing her arms as she sat on the end of the bed.

"What's so bad about that? He's just an ass hole, you don't have to pay attention to him." Hinata was silent before she plopped next to him, falling backwards as she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Gaara-kun..." she clung to his frame with a weak smile.

"I know, you tell me every other day when I wake up." Gaara cracked a grin down at her.

"No! I mean this is an important 'I love you.' No going off and killing people after I tell you this because I love you and that means you have to stay here!" she gripped his shoulder tightly, a worried look on her face.

"Hyuga?"

"You know why I'm timid... about the whole kissing thing?" Gaara shook his head, confused as he laid back and let Hinata snuggle next to him, toeing off her shoes.

"M-My... me first kiss was... was with Neji." Gaara screwed up his face in disgust.

"Hy-"

"No listen!" she was on the verge of shouting, "I didn't want it! Every time he kissed me I would be somewhere else! And he would notice it...." she stood up and flailed her arms, detaching herself from Gaara's safe hold.

"And when I wouldn't scream his name he'd hit me! Or if I didn't moan he'd beat me, like it was mandatory to _enjoy _it!"she paced with ease, now she really was screaming, her face contorted as she spewed her words out.

"Are you saying-"

"And if I didn't come right there when he wanted he'd fucking cut me. That's why I'm always wearing sweat pants, why I'm always covered up! And what's even worse is he denies it!" she pulled her pants off and threw them in the dirty clothes bin, force of habit. She was sporting my boxers and red lacy panties only visible through the split in the front.

But her legs were covered in nicks and slashes, scars you could only see if you looked. "And when I told daddy all he did was hit me and called me a liar! When I tried to call mom and tell her they sent her to an insanity ward because she nearly killed him!" she was screaming even louder, tears boiling at the edges of her eyes, frantic as she let out everything.

"Then today Neji shows up and tries to get me to come home, trying to sweet talk me! That sick fuck!"

Looking back on this, on the oddest of ways Gaara had to admit, no matter if Hyuga was sober, high, angry, depressed, or happy. When she cussed it was the biggest turn on.

"You want me to shred his ass for you? I know a very nice gay man by the name of Deidara, he and his pimp Sasori make a mean couple." Hyuga looked over at him and smiled as a few tears trailed her cheeks from frustration.

"You're a sick, twisted fuck, Gaara. You know that?" she asked, sliding over to the bed.

"And you're an abused sex goddess who won't fuck me for a very good reason." he loved being blunt with her, and she sighed as she sat back on the bed, wiping her eyes.

"I'm tired, Gaara... how about you deal with sleeping naked?" he nodded and pulled off his shirt and boxers, arms out in invitation. She crawled into bed nude after undressing, her skin flushed as I moved a sheet between us to make things less awkward for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara stood at the top of the stairs, watching this little scene unfold with abiding laughter as he smiled. Hinata was in nothing but a tube top Temari had bought for her and a pair of his boxers he'd sworn he lost. From the sights below he obviously had.

She held a brush in her hand, the CD player almost on full blast as she had her back facing him. She was singing the same song she'd been singing since he'd woken up. She seemed to love having the same song on repeat.

Kankuro walked by and tapped her on the shoulder suddenly from the kittchen and she turned, looking up at him as she blinked. "Yes?"

"I need my brush back, I brought you Temari's though. Great Karaoke, by the way." she shrugged and blushed as they tossed brushes at each other. Gaara finally couldn't take it anymore and laughed, trying to hold back his laughter from his spot.

Hinata seemed to notice though because she dragged him into the doorway and made him sing the song with her, her movements more practiced than his own. They both ended up jumping in and out of the hallway, being kids after all as they spun around each others arms.

Temari walked up the stairs with a sigh then, rubbing her forehead. She walked over and paused the CD player hesitantly, looking at the two before her as they calmed their laughter.

"Hinata, sweety... you have a phone call. It's your little sister." Hinata nodded, taking a hold of the portable phone.

"Hello Hanabi love."

Gaara sat on his bed already covered in sweat, it was no longer a mystery how his girlfriend stayed so thin. After a few minutes of giggled conversation Hinata hung up and tossed the phone back to Temari, turning the radio back on as she kissed Temari's cheek and started jumping up and down again.

Then she was dragged Kankuro and Gaara into her fun. She was full of energy ever since she'd spilled her guts to Gaara, she had even told Kankuro and Temari after tearful prying, getting sworn protection. Now having the full love of her new family... she was hyper.

It was something that slightly scared, but still made Gaara happy, if she was happy he was happy.

Around noon Temari came back up the stairs and smiled, unplugging the CD player as Hinata looked up, looking through the closet before hand. "Hinata, darling, we all know your having much more fun now, but let's go out to eat." Hinata happily agreed.

"I'm starving! I don't know how you two can keep going, I was just waiting for you two to stop." Temari laughed at Hinata's words and left them to get dressed and showered.

Gaara sat on his bed after his sister left, pulling his shirt off. Now that Hinata was more open with him she would undressed in front of him like she'd been doing for at least a week now, not even flinching anymore.

"Gaara? Do you know where my black emergency bra is?" she asked him, looking around the room shirtless.

"The one with the skulls on the tits?" he asked in an emotionless voice as he lifted up one of his own shirts, expecting it for clean or unclean smells.

"Yea, your favorite one." she rolled her eyes and kept looking as Gaara stood up and walked over to her back pack, pulling out the black contraption. He shot it at her and she caught it with one hand.

"Oh no... you found it. Now I have to put it on." she sighed in fake sadness, laughing gently as readied to put her arms through it.

"No way, I'm so gonna put it on you now." he walked over to her and took the bra from her fingers as she smiled and pulled his arms around her. He fashioned the bra on expertly, giving her left breast a light squeeze to make her blush and giggle.

"Naughty boy." he only smiled, hugged her waist as she swatted his hand away.

"Can't you just go like this?" he asked her with a whine, kissing her neck softly. She smiled and turned around in his arms with a laugh.

"Gaara, it's November. It's cold outside." he nodded and smirked.

"I know." he received a hard pop to the shoulder, something he was used to getting by now as he laughed.

"Gaara, not today, please." he sighed as he nodded and hugged her again. After a while Hinata walked down the stairs wearing a tight red corset top that Gaara had saved up to buy for her, along with one of Gaara's straight jackets over it. She also wore baggy black sweat pants and big furry snow boots courtesy of Temari.

Gaara walked down the stairs in an all black baggy attire, the kind you could hardly tell top from bottom in. He waited in the hall for his brother and sister and finally walked out into the snow with them all. Hinata was spinning around in circles happily and catching snow flakes on her tongue.

Temari was doing the same while Gaara and Kankuro just walked toward the car."I call shot gun!" Temari screamed as Kankuro sat in driver.

"Fine by me." Gaara crawled in the back seat after Hinata, pinning her down, hands above her head.

"Tem-chan Help! The raccoon monster has me!" Temari laughed and reached behind to the back seat and started tickling Gaara.

"No! CHEATERS!"

Hinata joined the attack in laughter as Kankuro lit a cigarette and turned on the radio. "Y'all need to keep the murder of my only other dick down to a lower volume." he said as he shook his head and turned the corner after starting the car.

The car was a newer model, a slight improvement from the truck, it also belonged to Temari and was only to be taken out on 'Special occasions.' When Hinata finally got bored of wrestling with Gaara she slipped out from underneath him and bummed a smoke from Kankuro with a bit of persuasion.

When she sat back into the seat she plopped against Gaara's stomach with a smile, blowing smoke at him from underneath his chin. "Hey." he smiled and took the cigarette from her as he blew the smoke away, inhaling a large amount from the cigarette before handing it back.

"You don't need to smoke, Hyuga." he told her, blowing smoke from his mouth away from her.

"Neither do you, but I don't see you with a patch on do I?" he rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You have a heart condition though, I don't." she rolled her eyes back.

"Yes and I have a vagina, I'm still smoking so fuck off." she took the cigarette back again and smiled.

Temari just laughed and patted Hinata on her head. "What in the world dear, you're about as insane as it comes." Hinata shook her head with a smile.

"I'm not insane, dad tried putting me in an asylum but they said I was too normal to be in one." Kankuro snorted as he stopped at a red light.

"That's about as true as Temari's boob si-Ow FUCK TEMARI!" Kankuro pulled his head out of the steering wheel with a bloody nose intact.

"My boobs are not rubber you cock sucker!" she handed him a napkin and crossed her arms. Hinata laughed at the sight and buried her face in Gaara's shirt, he shook his head and ruffled Hinata's hair as she calmed down.

"So, where are we going to eat, Kankuro oh bloody nose of... oh, the 4th time this week?" he asked, snatching the cigarette back from Hinata for a quick drag before giving it back when she began to whine.

"Some place expensive I guess." Kankuro said through the napkin at his nose as Hinata burst into another fit of giggles, looking out the window before pushing up the sun roof.

"Oh Hinata not again!"

"Kankuro stop the car." Temari and Hinata popped out from the top of the car, the blond looking to see what the younger had been doing. Hinata was waving at boys from their school happily, leaning over the top of the sunroof.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, guess what?" Hinata said over the radio.

"What?" Kiba asked, restraining his dog on his leash with ease as he stopped and smiled at his friend. Temari nodded at Hinata after a sigh, pulling her shirt up as they shouted.

"C CUPS!" before ducking back into the car as Kankuro drove off on que, shaking his head.

"Is there anyone who hasn't seen your boobs yet?" Kankuro asked the two girls as they laughed.

"Anyone who's over 23?" Gaara asked as he nipped Hinata collar bone through her shirt. "I never should let you outside again, you know that?" he scolded.

"Oh you enjoy watching guys get bloody noses." Temari spoke up, waving her hand at her brother. Kankuro sighed and took the napkin away, the blood drying slowly.

"Gai's or Kakashi's?"

"Good question...." Gaara said as he leaned back to think. The two best places in town, but the two places that competed the most. Well, mainly Gai competed, Kakashi just shrugged it off and was better at cooking anyway.

"Let's go to Kakashi's, less chance of confrontation there." Temari said after a thought, and Hinata laughed.

"No way, you just wanna go see that bus boy Shika."

"Shikamaru." Temari corrected with a flustered blush, "And yes, that too...." her younger brother rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You two wear anyone out I swear, Kankuro, what drug have you been giving them?" he asked with a serious expression.

Kankuro only laughed as he pulled into the parking lot. "Oxygen, and lots of it to get them high off it." Temari and Hinata rolled their eyes in turn as they got out of the car.

"Gaara-kun... it's still cold." Hinata made a puppy face and was wrapped up in Gaara's arms in less than a second, kissed and snuggled. As they walked inside, Temari ran up to the younger boy who was still her height and nearly knocked him over.

"SHIKA-KUN!"

"Good LORD, Temari, I love you too... now get off..." he attempted to pry her off anyway, "Hey you guys, how many?"

"Five." Kankuro said simply after a look from his sister.

"Someone meeting you here?" Shikamaru asked them, finally getting Temari to loosen her grip.

"No, your eating with us. That way Temari doesn't keep flagging you down just to chat with you." Shikamaru sighed and looked at the blond as she smirked.

"Woman you are way too troublesome..." she only smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"You know you love it." he rolled his eyes and lead them to their table easily, calling break. Tonight was buffet night, so drinks were cheap, refills free. Gaara grabbed two plates and dragged Hinata over with him instantly, in the midst of asking her what she wanted to drink, he bumped into someone.

"Why if it isn't Neji the Rapest Hyuga." he snarled as he turned around, Hinata behind him.

"Gaara Sabaku, what a surprise. I see you brought my cousin?" he eyed her with distaste and held out a hand in a polite gesture, Gaara growled and shook his hand distastefully.

"Neji-kun, where are you?! Stop making me lose you!" a voice barked out and Neji winced as he tried to hide behind something, but a girl with bonbons in her hair came out and grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing wandering off again, get back to the table if your plate is full!" she glared at him, even if she was shorter than him. She turned and looked at Gaara and Hinata.

"Oh, hi there! Aren't you Hinata? You're were in my Advanced class in first year right?" she asked her with a smile and out stretched hand. Hinata nodded as she shook her hand, her smile brightened at the nod.

"I'm Tenten!" she leaned forward and whispered in Hinata's ear so only she would hear. "I know what he did, I had him neutered for you, not even he can get away with keeping a secret from me for that long..." she drew back with a bright smile as Hinata stared and blinked.

"Well, we've got to go. Lee will be waiting for us at the table. Hope to see you two later." she waved and jerked Neji's arm roughly when he didn't move with her.

"I said now!" her voice was back to a scary bark that made even Gaara shiver.

"I like her." Hinata said happily and simply.

"God? What did you do to these women?!" Gaara asked the ceiling as Hinata went to get her own food. Back at the table everyone was chatting and eating their fill, Hinata was throwing bits of her straw wrapper in Temari's direction while Temari flung the condensation from her cup at her. When Hinata would duck it would hit Gaara, causing him to glare at the two as they giggled.

Other patrons backed up in there seats at his death glare, but Hinata knew him better and knew where it was directed. The restaurant soon was going to open to a full bar, and that meant Kankuro would no longer be designated driver.

Rock paper scissors was played.

It turned out Gaara had to miss out on the booze and drive home.

"You all suck fucking horse balls!" Hinata only gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"Oh shut up Gaara, I'll save a martini mix for you." she laughed as she whispered.

"You're not even old enough to drink!"

"Neither are you." Gaara crossed his arms at her remark and huffed.

"Fine." he sighed and rubbed his temples as Hinata went to the bar where Iruka sat serving the alcohol to people he knew to be minors. Did he care he might get fired? No, not really. He was the one who supplied the drinks for the bar in the first place.

After an hour and a half they all crawled back into the car after paying and Gaara drove home with the happiest thought. Even if he had drunken something, he wouldn't have a hangover.

Very high tolerance for alcohol.

Once inside his room, Gaara noticed Hinata pulling out two bottles. "I bought you something to make up for having to drive home, promised I would." she had only had one drink before being pulled away, so she wasn't drunk at least. She was back to her scenes after downing one shot glass of strong vodka.

She'd almost thrown up afterwards of course, her first intake of alcohol wasn't the best. Sure it tasted good as she said, but it burned afterwards. "Gaara." she sat on his bed beside him as he downed one of the bottles like a pirate.

"Hmm?" he took his mouth away from the bottle and looked down at her, she was leaning against his arm.

"I have such a fucked up life."

"All in the past, Hyuga." he took another swallow, then put the bottle down on his nightstand.

"Gaara."

"Yes, Hyuga?" she smiled up at him meekly before she buried her face in his shirt and mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What? I couldn't hea-"

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted over the blast of music that came from across the hall suddenly.

It then got silent.

Gaara didn't know if the music had gone off or if it was just him. She didn't have to say that. She shouldn't have said it, she said it all the time though but this...

But she had said it, and she meant it. And since when did she pull her shirt off so fast?

"Hyuga... what are you doing?" Hinata had crawled into his lap with a smile.

"Gaara... I love you." she kissed him quickly with a smile.

"I love you too but what the fuck are you doing with my pants?!" Hinata laughed as she threw his jeans across the room.

"On the bed, bitch boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata stood in the kitchen wearing no makeup today, she was cooking breakfast and wearing black shorts and a long black night shirt Gaara had given to her as some birthday gift. She was stirring rice and sweet corn in a pot, a can of mixed vegetables on the counter and ground beef simmered in the pan beside her.

The aroma filled the kitchen quickly, making stomachs growl from upstairs that she knew would wake up the brains next. The first one down was Gaara of course, red boxers thrown on in a hurry to look halfway descent. His hair was wet from a cold shower.

He always took one before he would let anyone but Hinata see him, and as se came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist his lips met her neck. "Morning, you alright?" he asked as he trailed kissed on her skin, his voice soft and whisper like.

"I'm fine, Gaara, I'm standing aren't I?" he chuckled against her neck.

"Yea, but with all you did last night..." he pulled her into his chest. "... I'm very surprised you can even move." she giggled in his arms and put her plastic stirring spoon down.

She turned and kissed him meekly with a smile. "I'm sore." she said softly, blushing as she looked down. He smiled and then kissed her back.

"I'm not surprised. That's why I asked if you were ok." he admired her more than ever every moment as he lifted her face. From being naked and dripping in his and her sweat to clothed and still able to stand upright, he thought she was perfect.

"What are you cooking, smells nice." he said gently as she smiled.

"Just a family recipe I dug up from my books." she looked back, checking the pots as he smiled and kissed her nose.

Temari came bounding down the stairs, squealing inaudible words. "Temari what the hell?" Gaara asked as he pressed a hand to his ear, a migraine was on its way. She giggled and shoved the phone into his hands and whispered something to Hinata.

Gaara had a sudden vision he wished more than anything would be real.

* * *

"Is there a specific reason we have to buy Sakura baby toys, why couldn't Temari and Hinata take care of this by themselves." Kankuro complained.

"It was either this or no dinner for a week because neither of us can cook." Gaara grumbled.

"Your girlfriend's a bitch...." Kankuro growled.

"Shut up and help me pick something out..." Gaara said in monotone as he crossed he arms. Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked up.

"Oh hey, Gaara, isn't that Hinata's sister?" Kankuro asked, pointing to baby dressing rack.

"No." Gaara said as he turned around, an evil smirk placed itself on his lips. "That's her cousin, Neji. The one who got to Tenten before you." Gaara said as Kankuro chocked on his soda.

"That chicks a guy who stole MY girl!" Gaara laughed and nodded.

"I get to kick his ass first." Gaara said as he walked over toward Neji.

"Hey, Nenji!" Gaara said in an evil voice.

"It's Neji." the long haired teen said in an agitated voice as he turned, crossing his arms with a sigh. "Well if it isn't Gaada."

"Gaara." he corrected simply.

"Whatever, what do you want? You here with your slut, she finally get a stable pregnancy?" Gaara held his coo even through the comment.

"Why don't you come with me for a moment, I need to speak to you..." Neji rolled his eyes and followed Gaara out, leaving Kankuro with a smirk and paycheck to dish out. Outside and behind the mall, Gaara held Neji pinned against the wall, his fist repeatedly slamming into his jaw and chest.

"If. You. Ever!" Gaara slammed his knee into Neji's stomach as hard as he could. "Even. Try. And. Touch. Her. Again!" Gaara repeated his fists and gave Neji a good black eye.

He let him go and watched him slump to the ground. "Your girlfriend won't be the only thing you have to worry about." Kankuro walked up beside him as Neji tried spitting blood at him.

"Easy now, Gaara, leave some for me." he said slyly.

* * *

"Gaara! Wake up!" Hinata screamed in his ear as he held the phone at his chin, broken from his dream.

"What?" he asked her.

"We gotta go shopping, I know just what to get Sakura-chan and Lee-kun." she giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we need to get dressed." the food was on the table, steam still rising out of it, and in such a hurry Gaara dropped the phone and was jerked from his spot.

"Hyuga!" he growled angrily.

"Oh fuck off Gaara. You need to get dressed! I'm not letting anyone see those muscles." she purred as she turned around and ran her hands along his chest. He rolled his eyes and kissed her hand.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Oh, but you love my ass. You said so yourself."

"You suck."

"You swallow."

"I hope you choke on come."

"I hope you swallow your own tongue trying to fuck with me."

"Pussy eater."

"Cock sucker."

"Whore."

"Bitch!"

"Your bitch." Gaara said. wrapping his arms around her as she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Oh I love you, you moron." she whispered.

"I know Hyuga... I know." he said back softly as he led her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just keep it simple and sweet, ok Gaara?"

"What if she says no though?! She'll say no! I have this gut ripping feeling!" Gaara turned away from his brother and bolted toward the door.

"Boy if you don't fucking ask her I'll get some random guy to do it instead! Like the blond kid with the cuts on his face."

"You do and I'll fuc-"

"Just go ask her then, damn it! She's at the party." Kankuro said, pushing his younger brother back into the crowd to look for his girlfriend. Little did Gaara know, Hinata was in no mood to see anyone. She was in the ladies room, vomiting after a confrontation with her cousin she really hadn't wanted.

When she finally came out shivering, she bumped into the glaring red head. His eyes softened quickly for her and he looped his arms around her. "Hey, where have you been, Hyuga?"

She shook her head. hugging her arms. "Just take me home, Gaara. I don't feel well." she said in a soft voice. He nodded and pulled her to his side as they walked out of the party and into the February air. The two seemed glued at the hip, jumping by months at a time in lip locks.

"I need a cigarette." she mumbled, fumbling in her pocket slowly until Gaara handed her one and pulled her against his chest as she lit it and breathed in deeply. "I hate life."

"Well, that's no reason to hate me, now is it?" he asked her, kissing the side of her neck.

"Can you sue Neji?" she asked him.

"For what?"

"Sexual assault."

"Umm, no... he hasn't seen my penis or my ass. And never will because I'll have shot him by then."

"Just because you carry a 9-I mean for me!" she asked him.

"What about Tenten?" he asked her gently.

"We can hook her up with Kankuro."

"This wasn't something recent... was it?" he asked her as smoke blew from her lungs.

"No... he just grabbed my ass and I just... I spazed." she said gently, leaning into him.

"S'alright." he replied.

"To court?" she asked him.

"Sure. But... can we wait? I need to ask you something...." she laughed a bit and smiled up at him.

"Shoot big man."

He growled and pulled her waist closer toward him. "I love you." he said in a whisper in her ear. She only smiled and turned to kiss him, but before the kiss he stopped her.

"I said I needed to ask you something..." he dropped to one knee, arm still lopped around her waist.

hr

A few years later.

hr

"Toichi," the woman called in a singsong voice down the hall, carrying a teddy bear, "Toichi come on! You can do it!" said said happily, getting on her knees.

The baby laughed as his father set his feet on the ground and let him walk while holding his hands. "Don't spoil him too much daddy." the woman said, waving her finger.

"Oh Tenten chill, he'll walk just fine, see." Kankuro let go slowly as the boy continued to walk.

He smiled and stood up straight. "See, I'm a great father." he looked down to see his son stumble and lifted him quickly with chakra strings. "Careful now, go on to mommy." he said, waving to Tenten.

She held out her hands as her son walked into her arms. He laughed as she lifted him up and spun him in the air.

"Who's my big boy?" she rubbed her nose next to his and smiled.

"You're such a mom, Tenten." Kankuro said as he walked behind her to tickle the boys belly.

"OUT OF THE WAY SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME!" a blond boy ran screaming down the hall.

"MUCHI GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" a little girl screamed as she ran toward him, the boy's twin sister.

"Gina, Muchi! Will you two please behave for five minutes!" Temari said as she ran up the stairs and grabbed the six year olds.

"BUT he started it mommy!" the little girl whined.

"Yes, and I'll finish it," she said ruffling their hair.

"Temari, can you come help me... please?" a soft voice called.

"Oh, coming Hinata!" Temari let the twins go and walked into a room to find Hinata changing a little baby girl.

"What's up, honey?" she asked.

"Chima needs to be feed...." she said lifting up the baby, "and I can't find any bottles for her." she said softly.

"Then breast feed." Temari said simply.

"Gaara gets home from work soon though, I don't think I have the time." she said, brushing hair out of her face.

"Oh who cares, he can deal. You'll lose weight and it's bonding with your child." she smiled and patted a rocking chair. "Now, I have to rustle up my twins and feed my 3 year old tanker." she laughed and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Hinata looked down at the red headed girl in her arms, soft white opal eyes gazed up at her, she really was a little fussy today.

"Oh... alright you." she said, plopping into the rocking chain as she unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off the left strap to her bra. "Eat up sweet heart." she said to the child.

After a few minutes of humming softly, Gaara rushed into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. "My god! Gina found a plastic fork!" Hinata laughed and rocked with the baby.

He dropped his things on the bed and smiled. "Looks like you two are having fun?" she nodded and winced slightly.

"Chima be careful sweet heart, only daddy gets to do that." Gaara rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt.

He walked over toward the two and smiled. "I love you." he said softly into Hinata's ear. She smiled up at him and wiggled her fingers at him, one sporting a very pretty gold band.

"I know, Gaara."

"Hinata... lets have another one." he said, dropping to his knees by the rocker.

"Only if you give birth to it."

"... I no longer wish to ever have children again."

"Oh don't worry, we will. She'll need a little sister to pester... this time I raise my family better than my father did." Gaara smiled at her words.

"I know you will."


End file.
